zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Katyusha
Introduction The Katyusha is one of General Mahmud al Huchum's two tier 2 artillery units, along with the Rocket Buggy. It's a simple yet effective weapon, consisting of racks of parallel rails, which launches the rockets, mounted on the back of a Bomb Truck chassis. Overview The Katyusha is a fairly ancient weapon, dating all the way back to WWII, being the first self-propelled artillery vehicle mass-produced by the Soviet Union. The Russians mounted these simple MLRs on many platforms during World War II, including on trucks, artillery tractors, tanks, and armoured trains, as well as on naval and riverine vessels as assault support weapons. Soviet engineers also mounted single Katyusha rockets on lengths of railway track to serve in urban combat.Althoguh the truck has stopped production GLA was able to take these vehicles for their own use by capturing opponent bases,salvaging from a abandoned one or make a new version of ut by themselves from any scrap metal and explosives they could find. The Katyusha is a self-propelled rocket artillery truck mounted on a Bomb Truck chassis but without the storage compartment. Instead, its back is fitted with 8 parallel rails fitted with crude Katyusha rockets packed with 25 kilotons of TNT Inside the warheads. As the truck positions itself for launch, the rails will rise up and ignite the rockets one by one. The rockets will then fly out and bombard the targeted position. One of the major advantages of the Katyusha is that it's inexpensive, easy to produce, and usable on any chassis, therefore they easily fit within General Huchum's doctrine. Katyusha launchers can saturate a large area in firepower and create a shock effect on enemies when grouped in large numbers. However, the Katyusha is not without weaknesses, first and foremost, it's build on a truck, therefore it won't withstand much enemy firepower. Another disadvantage was the long time it took to reload a Katyusha, in contrast to conventional guns which could sustain a low but continuous rate of fire. It's also far less accurate than conventional artillery units like Chinese Howitzers and USA AMOS. Like most GLA combatant vehicles, the Katyusha can upgrade itself by collecting salvage crates from destroyed enemies. Any additional salvage crates collected will be converted into veterancy, and then into cash. Upgrades AP Rockets: * Increase the Katyusha's damage output by 25%. Available at the Palace at rank 3. Junk Repair: * Allows the Katyusha to repair itself on the battlefield. Available at the Palace at rank 3. Salvage Upgrade * Level 1: Increase the amounts of rockets fired per barrage. * Level 2: Further increase the amount of rockets per barrage. * Any subsequent salvage create will be automatically converted to either cash ( $100 per crate) or veterancy ranks. Assessment Pros: * Large spread makes it effective against grouped enemies. * Very effective against enemy infantries. * Effective against large structures. * Can safely destroy most defensive structures from a safe distance away. * Can upgrade itself by collecting salvage crates from destroyed enemies. Cons: *Poor armor. *Exploitable minimum range. *Long deployment time and reload time. *Less effective against tanks. *Helpless against aircraft. *Rockets can be jammed by ECM or intercepted by PDL. *Poor accuracy, long reload time combined with unguided rockets makes it difficult to hit smaller targets. *Can cause friendly fire. *Mid-late game unit, requires the Palace to unlock. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Artillery